Dreams Know
by BlueMoonMasquerade
Summary: It's not safe..." He rose quickly, panting heavily. He wanted to leave his room, to find her. Something was terribly wrong, and the only way he could ever convince himself otherwise was to see her.
1. Introduction

**Dreams Know**

_By BlueMoon_

**_Hello readers! This will be my first official story on my new account! *Does a happy dance* For the record, I WILL be finishing this. I've at least finished over half the story already, so there's no way I'll leave this unattended. I'll do my best to post as often as possible, maybe even chapters at a time (though never the entirety at once, because I love to tease). Now I present to you Dreams Know! I hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to READ and REVIEW!_**

* * *

"Go to his residence at once!" a monotonous voice said to the three underlings, "and be sure that you leave enough evidence to trace back to here. I want them to know exactly who they're dealing with."

The three nodded and hurried from the dimly lit office.

"You're absolutely positive that this is the best plan of action?" said a new voice, shutting the door behind the underlings.

"Why, of course," said the man at the desk, rifling through his papers, "Not only will this get us what we want, but he will bring them to us without us having to defile a more expensive estate."

"If the fools carry things out properly, it will be easier," the doorman added, "But they could easily cause commotion in an apartment of that size and number."

"Well, better the neighborhood cop than the secret police."

* * *

**_Uh Oh . . ._**


	2. First Thought Process

**Dreams Know**

_By BlueMoon_

**_This is where the real story begins . . ._**

* * *

He lowered his sword as the last man fell, painting the soil a fervent scarlet. He had finally destroyed the last of his enemies with nothing but the moon high above to welcome his great feat.

Withdrawing his weapon, he left the clearing in a sprint. Trees were racing by him in such a blur. A branch scraped his cheek but left no mark. He wasn't even sure of the reason he was running. He had to have already cleared a few miles at the speed he was going, but his surroundings went unchanging.

Suddenly, he felt his body lurch forward, his face hitting the dirt. It took him a moment before he picked himself up on all fours. He raised his head and saw a pair of pale, dainty feet clad in wooden sandals. His back felt warm and he realized that the sun was right above him, bathing him in radiant light. His eyes traveled up and noticed the tiny pink blossoms on her lavender kimono.

Finally, he forced himself to stand and observe her. She was beautiful, and her frail yet strong arms clung to a large basket. He was no longer in a forest, but was in a wide field of grasses and fruit.

"I just finished picking these strawberries," she said to him, raising the heavy basket higher, "Have some!"

Her smile was so genuine and happy, and her eyes seemed to see deep into him, into the man that he really was.

Her eyes . . .

He was about to leave their gaze to take a berry, when a sudden movement in her eyes stopped him. They widened and shook, her pupils shrinking. He looked down and his heart stopped at the arrow that pierced her.

He caught her as she fell, the basket toppling over and its contents disappearing. He supported her head and embraced her.

"Mo-Mori," her voice barely made out, "Mo-ri . . ."

Her eyes went blank.


	3. The First Call

**Dreams Know**

_By BlueMoon_

* * *

He wiped the sweat from his cheek as he pushed the covers aside. A gentle night breeze eased into the room helping to calm him a bit, though he couldn't help but still be shaken from the events he'd just witnessed.

"Haruhi . . ."

He couldn't help but whisper the word, to be sure that the namesake was truly who he'd seen.

"Haruhi," he said again, unable to forget and return to sleep. Something wasn't right. While the breeze was peaceful, the air had a stiffness to it that made Mori uneasy.

_Bzzzt . . . . . . bzzzt . . . . . . bzzzt . . . . . ._

Mori's cell phone vibrated from across the room on a side table. He watched it a moment and hesitantly got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

* * *

**_Yes, it's been short so far. Don't worry, it gets longer! :D_ **


	4. Second Thought Process

**Dreams Know**

_By BlueMoon_

**_

* * *

_**"Pass the ball! Pass the ball!" he squealed to her as she bounced a bright, blue ball in front of her. He laughed as she finally threw it his way, almost bopping him on the nose.

Mori stood nearby watching them, a cherry lollipop in his mouth. The twins were seated, holding hands on a park bench. Tamaki was shouting from the top of the jungle gym at Kyoya, who was playing with a calculator underneath. They all seemed to be about five years old, happy-go-lucky and safe.

He bounced the ball for his own sake a few times, and then passed it to Bun-Bun. The pillow soft pink rabbit danced with the ball, and the sky was cascading with color and light. Bun-Bun seemed to emit a beautiful and sweet melody, making the youthful host club disappear and filling the playground with bright shapes, always dancing.

She managed to stay and dance with him. They smiled at each other and at the pink rabbit, which almost seemed to float before them.

Before he could twirl a last time, the music and color faded into an empty alleyway. The ball fell from the air and rolled behind a dumpster. She looked back at him and smiled reassuringly, "I'll go get it."

He watched her as she wandered over to the dumpster, searching for the ball. After she decided that there was no sign of it, she turned back to him and shrugged her shoulders.

He tried to walk to her, but his feet refused to move. Attempting to lift his shoe, he discovered a huge wad of gum attaching him to the ground. He looked to her and saw three brawny kids. They cornered her and she looked to him in fear.

"Hunny-kun . . ." she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. He tried to scream for her, but his voice had gone. One of the kids lifted her by her collar and threw her against the wall, her body falling to the ground.


	5. The Second Call

**Dreams Know**

_By BlueMoon_

**_

* * *

_**

"HARU-CHAN!" he cried, jumping from his bed. He glanced every which way and saw no one and nothing, nothing but the stuffed friends from wall to wall in his bedroom. He looked down at his Bun-Bun, almost hoping for an explanation.

"Why would someone hurt her?" he asked the inanimate rabbit, tugging on its arm, "I've never had such a bad dream . . . never . . ."

Hunny had multiple nightlights plugged into his walls. He got up and left Bun-Bun with his pillow, and he unplugged each bright and cheerful light. When he was finished, nothing but the light of the moon brought luminescence to the room. He stared at his bed for a brief moment when his cell phone rang from his nightstand drawer.

"_Kizukeba itsudemo soba ni iru keredo—"_

He ran to the drawer and almost tore it open to get to the phone.

"What happened!?"

* * *

**_I meant this to be somewhat of a fast paced story (hence the short segments). It was originally going to be a oneshot, (it still kind of is...a very broken down oneshot), but if you want it to be HUGE and even more developed, tell me and I'll make this bigger. :)_**


	6. Third Thought Process

**Dreams Know**

_By BlueMoon_

_**

* * *

**_"Hikaru!" he cried, running through the dark and desolate hallway, "Hikaru! Where are you!?"

He couldn't stop running; he was too afraid. Everywhere he ran to was just as empty as the rest, though it seemed to get darker and darker.

"Hikaru!" he shouted, "It's not funny anymore! Just stop it and come out!"

He tripped and hit the wall, frozen. It didn't take him long to realize that the hallway went unchanging.

"Hi-Hikaru," he muttered, his voice choking, "D-don't leave me."

"_Kaoru,"_ a voice echoed farther up the hallway, _"Kaoru, Kaoru . . ."_

He gasped and pushed himself from the wall, "Hikaru!? Hikaru! Wait for me!" He ran faster than he had been running before.

Meanwhile, Hikaru found himself at the bottom of a grand staircase. Looking up, he saw a large archway. Looking away, he found a long column of beams.

"Where am I?" he asked no one in particular. The floors were checkered and everything else was of white marble. From the end of the column he could hear a voice.

"_Hikaru,"_ it said, soft and welcoming, _"Hikaru . . ."_

"Kaoru?" he asked, though it didn't sound at all like his brother. It did sound familiar, but it had more of a feminine air to it.

He heard running behind him and turned towards the stairs.

"Hikaru!" called Kaoru from the top of the stairs, "Hikaru, I found you!"

He ran down the stairs and leaped into the arms of his older brother, "Didn't you hear me? I was calling you from all the way down that hallway!"

Hikaru squeezed his brother and looked the other way, "I didn't hear you, but someone _was _calling me from over that way."

Kaoru looked in the indicated direction, though the voice seized calling to them.

"Now that I think of it," Kaoru said, "You weren't calling me, were you? It didn't sound much like you at all."

"Heh, you probably were too scared to realize it at first, right?" Hikaru laughed and Kaoru frowned.

"It's not funny! I thought I'd lost you again."

The twins began to walk down the column.

"Kaoru, you'll never lose me," he said putting an arm around his twin, "because I'm not going to let you."

"But," she twirled around a beam, "what if he wants to lose you?"

The twins stopped and stared at the beam.

"Hikaru, wasn't that—?"

"And," she twirled around a beam on the other side of the column, "what if you don't need each other anymore?"

They both rubbed their eyes.

"Déjà vu?" asked Hikaru. Kaoru nodded and they both started walking down the columns at a faster pace. She continued to appear on each side at the same pace.

"Wouldn't you—"

"—be happier—"

"—if you each—"

"—had your own—"

They reached the end of the column only to find that there were two of them the entire time.

"—me?" the two girls finished at the same time, meeting each other in the middle of the column.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, and Kaoru looked at Hikaru, both confused.

"But Hikaru's the one who—" Kaoru broke off, almost forgetting who he was with.

"Kaoru? But you—?" Hikaru blushed at first, but then frowned at the two Haruhi's. Even if he wanted to choose, both were exactly the same, from the pigtails in their hair to the smiles on their faces. Finally realizing the situation, Kaoru sighed.

"No," he said, "there can't be two."

Hikaru stared at Kaoru, shocked, "What- . . . what do you mean? Don't you also—?"

"Hikaru, we're twins, but we can't share everything. Haruhi is one person, and that's what makes her so amazing and unique."

He couldn't believe what his brother was saying, and before he could protest, he turned to the two to realize that there was only one.

"Haruhi," he said in awe. Her pigtails had gone, her dress was now a pair of slacks, and her smile had become a frown. A tear creeped down her face, ever so slowly.

She suddenly looked herself over, "Where am I? And why . . . am I so . . . upset?"

She looked at twins and gave a meek smile, "Hikaru, you're so surprised. A-and . . . Kaoru, you seem so sure. You're so different . . . but . . . you're both . . ."

A tear hit the floor.

". . . good."

Underneath her, the checkered floor tore away piece by piece, consuming her into darkness and nothing. She screamed, "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

They both jumped to catch her, but their effort became vain as she slipped from their fingers and fell.

* * *

**_Heheh, this is where they start getting longer. I quite liked writing for the Twins. They're so much fun! Oh, and I know I posted a bunch of chapters/parts/segments (whatever you'd like to call them), but it's still nice to read a LOT of reviews. So REVIEW please! It will make me write more and more!_**


	7. The Third Call

**Dreams Know**

_By BlueMoon_

* * *

They opened their eyes and found each other face to face, tangled on the floor.

"Kaoru!" he gasped, his eyes wet, "What just happened?"

Kaoru sat up, "I—I can't say exactly," his hands shook, "b-but, we didn't catch her."

"Why did we dream that, Kaoru!?" Hikaru shouted, "Because I _know_ you dreamed it, too!"

"Calm down!" Kaoru answered, running a hand through his hair, "I don't know. I just don't know."

They sat there together in silence. After about a minute, Hikaru stood and went to examine himself in the mirror. His eyes were almost the equivalent of a faucet, and it was beginning to anger him. He looked at his twin as he was sitting and thinking. Kaoru wasn't crying like an idiot. Why was it only him?

"Hikaru, you don't look good at all."

He slammed his fists on the dresser, "I _know_ damn it!" His tears hit the dresser, and he almost wished that it would consume him as well.

"Hikaru, something isn't right," said Kaoru, getting up and going to comfort his brother, "something isn't right at all. It has to be Haruhi."

"_Go-sen mairu hashitte iki wo kirashite—"_

Hikaru almost knocked over the lamp on the nightstand when he went to grab the phone.

"Usually he wouldn't bother answering the phone to _him_ . . ." thought Kaoru as his brother earnestly flipped open their cell phone.

* * *

**_HAHAHA and THIS is where I've decided to make you wait. You want more? Do you? Well...REVIEW! :)_**


	8. Fourth Thought Process

**Dreams Know**

_By BlueMoon_

**_Here we go, another super awesome update to Dreams Know. I hope you like. Read and Review!_**

* * *

He made sure to soak the rag completely before wiping his face. The toils of the day seemed to come off with the unwelcome oil and cleansing soap. He rung the small towel dry and hung it, reaching for his toothbrush.

"You know, Kyoya," she said from behind the glass shower door, "Just because you didn't get _exactly_ what you wanted, doesn't mean that the day's been a loss."

"Mmhmmph," he mumbled through his toothpaste before spitting and rinsing.

"Most of the other companies are afraid of you because you'd rather buy them out then merge with them," she adjusted the dial for colder water.

Kyoya wiped his mouth, "I can't merge with all of them. I don't think you quite understand how business works, do you?"

"Well, fine. The day still isn't a loss."

Kyoya smiled, "And how is that?"

"You still have your friends," she said, turning off the shower.

He opened the door for her, "And by friends, you mean . . . you?"

She smiled and tried to reach for her towel, but he only took it and held it from her. He laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You're freezing," he said, a bit amazed.

"Well, you _do_ seem to have my towel."

He lowered his guard and blushed slightly, "That's not something that a mere towel could help."

She winked and walked into his arms, "You're a lot warmer than I'd expected."

"You're surprised?" asked Kyoya, "Why?"

Haruhi snatched the towel from him and laughed, "Because you're the shadow king!" she retreated into the shower.

Kyoya, half mischievous and half dazed, tried to follow her in, but the door wouldn't budge. He tugged and pulled more.

There was an immediate hollow wind and her screaming filled the bathroom.

"Ha-Haruhi! Haruhi!" Kyoya shouted, banging on the glass door. He could no longer see her silhouette, but her screaming was eminent. It was almost growing farther and farther away. He continued to bang on the glass until it finally shattered. The glass danced to the floor, and several pieces seemed to melt and escape down the shower drain.

"Haruhi!" he shouted again, hoping to hear her voice. It did come, though he could only trace it within the drain. Kyoya slammed his fists onto the tiled floor and proceeded to claw at it, tile by tile. It seemed to be working, but the drain itself remained, her voice echoing in anguish.

"Haruhi!"


	9. The Fourth Call

**Dreams Know**

_By BlueMoon_

* * *

His eyes snapped open. For the first time in a long time, he had the energy to raise himself from his pillow. His eyes concentrated, fixated on his feet underneath the sheets. Her screams still echoed in his head, recurring on and on, almost becoming a single note.

He looked towards his bathroom, the same bathroom from his dream. He slowly put his glasses on, got up, and walked towards it.

Entering, he turned on the light and stared at the spot where he held her. He could almost feel her warmth, pressing against his chest. A sudden thought made him throw open the shower door. He got down on all fours and pressed his ear to the drain.

Some time had passed when he realized what he was doing. He stood and rubbed his ear.

"What am I doing?" he thought to himself, "It was just a dream. Just a . . ."

Again, he felt warmth. He couldn't make himself move from that spot for a while.

_Ring . . . ring . . . ring . . . ring . . ._

His cell phone rung from the pocket of his school uniform, hanging from his bedroom door. He listened to the ring for a moment, knowingly. He slowly moved to the uniform and dug out his phone. He checked the time.

"It's almost midnight. Only _he_ would call this late, though I do think . . ."

He answered his phone.

* * *

**_Ooooh it's getting pretty close to the CLIMAX! (Sort of) I really hope you all are liking this so far! Thanks for the reviews!_**

**_(But by all means, keep them coming!) :)_**


	10. Final Thought Process

**Dreams Know**

_By BlueMoon_

_**:) I really wonder what other people think when they read my stories, particularly this one. Thanks to those who have stayed with me so far and reviewed!**_

* * *

He stood there waiting for her for the longest time. Clad in dark slacks and a white button down shirt, he waited, a rose in hand. A light rain overtook the lamppost that he leaned on. The lamp shone fiery and bright, matching his passion. The rain hit him, but his clothes remained dry.

"René," a woman appeared out of the shadows beyond the light of the lamppost. She was beautiful, her hair cascading and golden, "You're always waiting, aren't you?"

"Anne-Sophie?" he asked, mystified, "Is it really you?"

She beamed, "Oh René, you've always been such a gentleman. But . . . you can't always be waiting, at least not all by yourself."

"But, I have to," he said, frowning, "Or else you . . . I . . . I can't bring myself to hurt you! Not for my own selfish reasons."

"Are they truly all that selfish?" she asked, "How can you be so sure that you're the one at fault?"

He wasn't sure how to answer, though the rain was growing heavier and heavier with each moment.

"It's alright, René. You won't need to wait much longer," she said, turning and vanishing into obscurity.

The lamppost blinked on and off a few times, and then it died all together. Once again, he was left alone in the dark.

Alone in the dark and the rain.

"Senpai?"

"That voice," he thought, "Is it her?"

"Senpai, are you there?"

He couldn't see anything in the pitch blackness, but he could hear her calling him.

"I'm here," he said, "Don't move. I'll come find you."

He was able to take a few steps when a flash of lightning struck the sky and illuminated her in front of him. Startled, she ran the other way.

"Haruhi!" he cried. Another strike took the sky and she ran faster. He followed in pursuit.

"Stop! Haruhi, wait!" the thunder was almost an orchestra as the chase continued. A drop splashed softly on his cheek, but he knew that it couldn't be the rain. When things felt hopeless enough, they were suddenly falling rather than running. There was so much lightning in the sky that he could see her perfectly clear. She wore nothing but a white, cotton summer dress that billowed in the wind as she fell. He tried to make it to her, but they hit the water too quickly.

He opened his eyes to see her floating in front of her, small bubbles escaping from her lips the farther she sank. He swam to her and held her.

"Haruhi," he was able to say clearly, "Haruhi, wake up."

He hated that he could breathe and she couldn't. Somehow, he could feel his own tears in the murky abyss. He shook her slightly, wanting a response, but not wanting to frighten her.

"She's beautiful," he said to himself, the fear of losing her deepening, "Haruhi, open your eyes."

The bubbles were smaller and smaller. He began to swim as fast as he could, hoping that the bubbles wouldn't stop, hoping that he could save her.

They reached the surface, and he carried her to the shore. The sand was pearly white and like powder. He laid her there and pushed the hair from her eyes, which slowly flicked and opened.

"Haruhi, it's alright. I think the storm is over," he said to her, smiling through the remaining concern he had, "You'll be okay."

"T-Tamaki," she uttered, barely able to breathe, "N-n-no . . ."

He frowned, bewildered, "What do you—?"

"It's n-not over," she coughed, tears streaming down her face, "It's . . . it's not."

He wasn't sure what to do or what to say. He wanted her to smile, to laugh, to sigh, anything but look so frightened and distressed.

She lifted herself into his arms and held him, taking him by surprise, "It's not safe."

A flash of lightning struck above them.

* * *

**_Read and Review! :D_**


End file.
